Little Brother
by Rychan6
Summary: After the Unova League, Ash disappeared for three years with no contact at all. When a grand tournament is starting up in Rota, his friends will be able to see him again along with some other changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Rychan: Hey guys, this story takes place before New Life, New Love to save some explaining and tie in some events**

**Jack: *pouts* Did you have to make me little?**

**Rychan: *nods and smiles* Yes, Yes I did.**

**Ash: Rychan6 doesn't own any of the material used.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prelude

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in the lovely country of Rota, and it was a peaceful night in the forest.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Well, maybe a not so peaceful night.

A yellow brown stripped mouse shot a strong bolt of electricity at a boulder and it split into two, a straight line down the middle.

"Good work, strong as ever." A man walked next to Pikachu, he wore an Aura Guardian's outfit but the hat covered his face. Next to him was a Lucario with a red bandanna around its neck.

"I believe we are ready." "Big brother?"

The man turned around to see an adorable 10 year old boy with a shiny Ralts in his arms.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" the boy asked, hugging his Ralts a little closer. The man smiled at his action, he knew his little brother was nervous to the idea, but it had to be done.

"Don't you worry, I'm sure that they will like you and if they don't, Pikachu will set them straight." Pikachu's cheek sparked a bit for emphasis.

The boy smiled, trusting his brother's words and getting some confidence.

"Now come on, we have a big day ahead of us."


	2. He's your What!

Rychan: Thanks for the support guys, here's another chapter for you

Jack: She owns none of the material used.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He's Your What?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a nive and sunny day in Rota and some familiar faces are getting off the the bus.

"We're here everybody!" Dawn exclaimed while she stretched her limbs.

"This place hasn't changed at all, right Max?" May asked her brother. "That's right."

Brock, Misty, Cilan, Iris, Gary, even Prof. Oak and Delia came to the compitition; all of them hoping to see Ash there. (Tracey was taking care of the lab)

"Okay everyone, let's head to the stadium to get registured." Prof. Oak smiled.

"Right." The group took a small path, watching the local pokemon play around without a care in the world, until thee heard a scream.

"Stop it! Get away!"

They looked at each other before they started running towards the scream, once they got there they saw a kid surrounded by a bunch of tough looking guys.

"Look kid, just give us that Shiny Ralts of yours and we'll be on our way."

The boy hugged his Ralts closer to him, "I'll never let you have Willow!"

Before any of the others could even react, Delia threw her pokeball, "Mimey, use Teleport."

Mr. Mime teleported in the middle of them, grabbed the boy, and teleported back to the group.

Once he was safe, everyone got a better look at him. He had snow white hair that looked soft to the touch. His skin was pale and smooth, his eyes were such a pretty blue. He wore a dark blue kimono, the bottom reached his knees and the sleeves covered his hands. There were white frost patterns on the bottom and at the end of his sleeves. The obi was white but the back was made to look like butterfly wings with a blue frost patterns covering it. He looked like an adorable snow fairy.

'Cute!' The girls inwardly squealed at the mere sight of him.

"You'll pay for that." The goons glared before being shocked by a Thunderbolt and flying away.

"Is everyone alright?" The group turned around and saw a man with a Pikachu on his shoulder and a Lucario by his side.

He wore an Aura Guardian uniform. He was tan and had z marks on his cheeks. Although his face was more mature, he was still recongnizable.

"Ash!" They all exclaimed before Delia ran up too him and gave him a hug. He returned the hug while the others stood in shock.

"Are you okay Jack?" Jack nodded, hugging Willow closer to him.

"You know this boy, sweertie?" Delia asked. Ash nodded, "Course I do, he's my brother."

3...2...1... "BROTHER?!


	3. Of Skills and Explanations

Rychan: Another chapter is up and running

Ash: The authoress is issuing a challeng for Rotg and Pokemon crossovers. Any of those interested are welcome to participate.

Misty Flare Frost: Thank you and here's your update

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of Skills and Explanations

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We currently find our group in a local resturant after the shock has worn off.

"Let me introduce you guys," Ash gestured, "This is my little brother Jack Frost."

Jack gave them a bow, "It's nice to meet you." But before he could sit down Delia grabbed his face and brought him closer.

She stared at him for a bit before hugging him, being careful of Willow.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing!"

Misty slammed her hand on the table, almost spilling the tea, "Okay Ash, you owe us an explanation."

Ash sighed a little, "After the Unova league ended, I found out that I needed to have some more experience when it came to training. So I decided to start over on my own. I traveled around with my pokemon for two years and cuaght some new ones. I came here to Rota to start aura training where I saw some guy trying to force Jack into selling himself. I took the guy to the police and got him arrested, it was at that time that i found out that Jack didn't have a human family so I decided to take him in as my little brother. I just graduated from aura training last month."

Jack nodded from his place on Delia's lap, who forced him there in the first place.

The group looked like they wanted to ask more questions but Ashe stopped them, "We should probably head towards the stadium for the opening ceremony."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the group got to the stadium, Ash asked his mom and Prof. Oak to watch over Jack, knowing full well that he was still shaken up about the goon thing.

All of the contestants were on the field waiting for Queen Ilene.

"Trainers, it is my absolute pleasure to welcome you all to Rota's first Top Trainer Competition (best name I could come up with.) Tonight we shall hold a grand feast in honor of this event. We hope that all of you will enjoy your stay here and we wish the best of luck."

Many of the trainers dispersed at the end leaving the group to talk amongst themselves. Ash saw Jack and his mom walking toward them before he remembered something.

"Hey guys, can you watch over Jack for a little bit? I need to take care of a few things before the feast."

The group thought for a moment, they wanted to talk to Ash a little bit more, but Jack was too cute to be left alone.

"Sure, we can watch over him." May nodded.

Ash nodded before kneeling down in front of Jack.

"You don't have to worry about anything, I promise that they wont hurt you." He smiled a bit, while ruffling Jack's hair. He got up and nodded to the others, "I'll see you guys in a bit." Ash turned and walked off, Pikachu and Lucario following him.

After he left, there was an uncomfortable silence in the group so Delia decided to breack the tension.

"Tell me Jack, how old are you?"

"I'm 10 years old."

"Shouldn't you be on your journey?" Misty asked ans they walked down a dirt path.

"Yes, but I decided to wait until I'm 16 so I could have more experience. Big Brother said that I could use that time to practice and become stronger."

"So what are you training for?" Iris asked, Axew popped out of her hair in curiousity.

Jack blushed a little; Willow looked up at him with a smile, encouraging him.

"I'm t-training," he stutters, blush darkening, "to become a Top Coordinator."

May and Dawn perked up at that.

"But I'm still far away from that." He smiles, "But the practice is fun, especially when Big Brother helps out."

The two Coordinators looked at each other and nodded, "How about we help out a bit?"

Jack looked at them in surprise, stopping at a clearing with a small lake.

"Really?"

The two nodded. "How about you show us what you can do?" Dawn suggested.

Jack nodded eagerly and went rowards Delia, "Can you watch Willow for a bit, Miss Delia.

"Of course, but I want you to call me mom from now on, you are Ash's brother after all."

"Jack nodded, "Alright Mama." Delia inwardly squealed, holding Willow in her arms.

Jack took out a pokeball from his kimono. (Don't ask where)

"Let's go, Drifter!"

A red and black dog with a yellow underbelly came out, "_I'm ready and willing!_"

"What's that?!" Iris exclaimed while Max took out his pokedex.

**Growlithe**

**Gender:Male**

**Ability: Flash Fire**

**Hidden Ability: Justified**

**Very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting.**

"Okay Drifter, use Double Team and Extreme Speed"

Drifter made copies of himself ran outwards into a circle, moving so fast that they looked like a red blur.

"Now Dig." They burrowed underground and headed back towards the center before popping out of the ground.

"Quick Attack."

The copies lined themselves up while the real Drifter ran on top of them until he was high above the ground, all the copies disappearing.

"Now finish it off with Flamethrower."

Drifter released a jet of flames into the center hole which came out of the outer holes creating a circle of fire. Everyone stood back, watching the spectacle with surprised eyes. The flames were dying down when Drifter landed, he stood tall and proud with the embers flying around him.

After the flames completely died down silence followed, Jack was nervous since he thought that they didn't like it, until he was startled with a round of applause. Everyone was in awe at the performance.

"That was amazing!" Iris exclaimed with Axew happily clapping.

"It was, in fact," Cilan got into his signature pose, "It's evaluation time!"

Everyone sweatdropped. What? It's been a while since his last evaluation.

"The performance was a perfect combination of that spicy energy that Drifter brought out and to have it cooled by his amazing speed makes this a very delectable dish." Cilan finished his evaluation.

Jack blushed, while Drifter puffed out his chest in pride, happe to earn the compliment.

"It was incredible. It looked as if Drifter was flying!" May exclaimed. Dawn nodded in agreement, "Keep that up and you'll be Top Coordinator in no time."

Jack gave them a bright smile, happy that they enjoyed his performance. Delia took out a camera while holding Willow with one arm and snapped a picture of that incredible smile, aleady making plans for a scrapbook.

Everything was going fine until a jet of water hit Drifter. Everyone turned around and saw a seal like pokemon poking out of the water. Dawn took out her pokedex.

**Seel**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Thick Fat**

**Hidden Ability: Ice Body**

**A pokemon that lives on icebergs. It swims in the sea using the point on its gead to breack up ice.**

Jack immediatly took out another pokeball but this one was pink with a heart on it, a Love Ball.

"Let's go Melody!" A familiar round pink pokemon came out but instead of blue eyes, this one had green and had a microphone in its hand.

Half the group shuddered in realization, "Jigglypuff!"

_"Ready Maistro."_

The Seel shot out little shards of ice but Melody puffed up and deflected them.

"Use Attract." Melody winked sending out little hearts and hit the Seel who immediatley fell in love.

"Now use Double Slap." Melody repetedly slapped the Seel in the face, just when the Seel finally managed to snap out of it, Jack ordered another attack.

"Sing." Eeveryone but Jack covered their ears.

_"Rock-a-by and goodnight, go to sleep my little baby."_ The Seel's eyes started drooping until he eventually fell asleep. Jack took out a Dive Ball and threw it at the Seel.

It was sucked in and the ball rolled for about three times before it clicked. Jack smiled and ran towards the pokeball, "Yes, I caught a new freind." He giggled slightly.

He noticed that the others still had their ears covered, 'Looks like Big Brother was right, this will be fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rychan: This was my longest chapter yet.

Ash: If you have any pokemon sugggestions for that characters, please feel free to send them.


	4. Team Rocket's Back!

**Rychan: I deeply apologize for completely neglecting my stories (bows) it was not my intention in any way.**

**Ash: You have college and work to think of, they'll understand.**

**Rychan: (sweat-drops) I hope so.**

**Jack: The authoress owns nothing of the materials used.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Rocket's Back?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After Jack got the group over their initial shock (with the help of his newly caught Seel) they stopped by their hotel to grab a few things where Dalia grabbed Jack and whisked away to her room. Now they're waiting in the lobby.

"Does anybody know why Mrs. Ketchum took Jack to her room?" asked Max.

"To be honest Max, I'm still trying to get over the fact that he caught that Jigglypuff." Answered May, fighting back a chill of remembrance.

Brock nodded, "Yeah, not to mention the fact that when it sang, only the Seel went to sleep and it didn't draw on its face."

"Did it really draw on people's faces if they fell asleep?" Dawn wondered.

Misty nodded, "My face still hurts after all those hours spent scrubbing that marker off."

"Jack must be quite the trainer if he helped Jigglypuff break that habit." Cilan commented.

The group nodded in agreement. "Sorry for the wait everyone," Dalia smiled as she and Jack came out of the elevator, Drifter walking behind them with Willow on his back, "But I had the cutest little hair clip that would suit Jack perfectly."

The group looked at the hairclip that was placed close to his right ear, it was a blue lily with white, swirled patterns on the tips and shined like it had frost on it. The girls immediately squealed at the adorable sight. As they crowded around him, Drifter and Willow looked at the scene in front of them. Drifter sweat-dropped while Willow just giggled in amusement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so it says here that the Beginning Feast is held at the castle's banquet hall." Said Dawn, reading the competition hand book.

"Oooh I can't wait," May squealed, "it's been forever since the last time we came."

"You're just excited because you missed the food." Teased Max.

Jack giggled as May chased Max with a raised fist before he ran up to the giant maple doors and pushed them open.

The group gasped as they looked in, gold and white streamers were hung around the hall, golden bows were tied to the columns and the tables were covered with white table cloths with golden trimming. Ash was in the middle of the hall setting down the last of the gold and white rose centerpieces.

"Big brother!" Jack exclaimed as he ran up towards Ash to hug his waist.

Ash chuckled and ruffled Jack's hair, "Did you have fun?"

Jack nodded, "Uh huh, I showed them how Drifter was on appeals and I used Melody to catch a Seel, and then we stopped by their hotel because Mama wanted to give me this hair clip."

Ash's smile grew wider at hearing Jack call Dalia 'Mama'. Which of course had to be interrupted due to the oak doors being slammed open.

"Hey!" a sort of masculine voice yelled. The group turned around and saw that gang from earlier, only soaking wet.

Jack immediately hid behind Ash with Willow clutched in his arms, Drifter's fur bristled as he growled and Ash…..well, he had a bored expression on his face. "What happened to you?" he asked in a not so concerned tone.

"After that rat of yours sent us flying we landed in some dark swamp where a bunch of Quagsire pelted us with Water guns! Ruining our leather jackets!" the leaders face red with anger and embarrassment.

Ash put a hand on his poke ball belt nonchalantly, "And what are you going to do about?"

The leader smirked and pulled out a ball, "I'll show you! Go Houndoom!"

A black horned dog with a red underbelly snarled as he came out. Max ever curious brought out his pokedex.

**Houndoom**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Early Bird**

**H-Ability: Unnerve **

**The flames it breathes when angry carry toxins. If they cause a burn it will hurt forever.**

Ash pulled out a dive ball, "Go Milotic!" A beautiful cream colored serpent red eyebrows came out, it red and blue tail fanning out behind it.

"Gorgeous." May breathed before taking out her pokedex.

**Milotic**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Marvel Scale**

**Its lovely scales are described as rainbow colored. They change color depending on viewing angle. **

"_You are going to regret threatening the Little Master." _Milotic glared at her opponent. Lucario quickly stepped in front Jack to act as a shield.

"Houndoom use Thunder Fang!" sparks came out of its mouth as it charged towards Milotic.

"Aqua Tail on the ground." Milotic's tail began glowing blue before she slammed it on the ground, propelling her into the air, "Water Pulse." Rings of water shot towards Houndoom and completely drenched the hound.

The thug growled as Milotic gracefully landed, "Houndoom use Incinerate!" Houndoom howled before releasing pillars of flame towards the serpent.

"Dragon Pulse." Milotic shot out a ball of blue energy and destroyed the pillars of fire. "Finish it with Dragon Rage." Milotic breathed out a stream of blue fire, hitting Houndoom. Houndoom was shot towards his trainer, crashing into the wall, the two having swirls in their eyes.

"Boss!" the rest of the gang exclaimed before turning to glare at Ash. "No one messes with the boss!" The gang took out their poke balls but were blasted with pressurized air before they could release the pokemon.

"Prepare for trouble!" a woman's voice exclaimed.

"And make it double!" a man's voice followed.

I know those voices," Misty exclaimed.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off in the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!"

The group looked up and gasped, "Team Rocket!"


End file.
